


Got To Get You Into My Life.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: Song Prompts. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, thanks for reading! ❤ Song: Got to Get You Into My Life by The Beatles.





	Got To Get You Into My Life.

Dean opens the shower' faucet and waits until the water is hot enough to step inside, he sighs as he feels how his muscles relax, damm ghosts and their habit of throwings him against every available surface. It wasn’t a hard case, just pretty tiring, and he can’t wait to be in bed.

He whistles and recognizes the melody as one of the songs that the cursed music group was playing at their ‘’The Beatles: A Tribute.’’ concert. They weren’t really cursed, it was the ghost of the father of one of the members of the band, he wanted his son to be a lawyer and he clearly wasn’t happy with the guy’s music career so he decided to spoil every concert. It was harmless at first, things that dissapeared, technical problems; but a week ago things escalated and an unexplained fire that killed two fans was enough for them to go and take a look.

* * *

 That was a week ago, but for some unknown reason that song won’t leave him alone. And he hate it. Clearly it isn’t his style at all, a good classic rock song? Of course, he spent a month singing Kashmir once, and he was totally okay with it. A sappy and pretty catchy song by The Beatles? No thank you.

And it doesn’t matter how much he listens to other music, that song always come back. He sings it when he is cooking and when he works on his baby. He sings it too much, and then there is Sam and his not-so-funny jokes.

_‘’Ooh, you were meant to be near me_

_Ooh, and I want you hear me_

_Say we’ll be together every day’’_

Dean can hear the muffled sound of laughter coming from his brother.

‘‘Okay Sammy, why don’t you share the joke with the class?’‘ He doesn’t lift his eyes of the pan where he is making dinner.

‘‘Nothing, I was just thinking that it's a really romantic song, are you singing it for someone special?’‘ The little shit. ‘‘Because you are always singing it and there is nobody else here but Cas and me, and I feel really flattered but you are not my type at all.’‘ The bastard. Dean doesn’t turn around, trying to hide the blush he can feel rising on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He adores his little brother, but some times he would like to punch that knowing smile off of his face. His jokes started a week ago, before the hunt.

And do you want to know what happened a week ago too?

Cas started living with them in the bunker, he is still an angel but with his batteries running low he needs to rest more, fly less, and eat too; but that’s another and completly different story that has nothing to do with this. It’s not like Dean is in love with his best friend or anything. No, sir. Or maybe he is, he doesn’t know, or perhaps he knows but he is too scared to take the next step and do something about it.

 

Days go by fast, having his family with him, safe in their home, fills Dean with a peace he hasn’t feel in a really long time. If it wasn’t for that song.

Dean tosses around in bed, unable to fall asleep. He doesn’t look at the clock but he knows that it must be past midnight. Without wanting to, he begins to hum a familiar tune. That’s when he realizes, maybe it’s the lack of sleep speaking for him, but finally Dean understands why he can’t stop singing the song.

Without thinking twice he gets up and walks steadily towards the door of Cas’ bedroom. His hand stops before he can knock,  Cas must be asleep and he’s never in a good mood when he doesn’ t get his 12-hour beauty sleep, as Dean likes to call it.

Without making any noise, he opens the door slowly and sneaks into the room. The soft light from the hallway illuminates Cas’ face and Dean smiles,with his crazy hair and wrapped in blankets Cas seems more at peace than Dean has seen him in a long time. He stands still for a while and a part of him understands that Cas he caught on more than one occasion watching him sleep.

 _It’s so creepy, you just sneak into your best friend’s room and you’re watching him sleep,_ _what will you say if he wakes up? I was just passing by, I went for a glass of water to the kitchen and I said “Dean this is the perfect time for you to declare to Cas”._

And he is a coward so he turns to leave but a voice makes him turn again.

‘’Dean?’’ Blue eyes catch his. To hell with everything, he is lost.

‘’It’s you, all this time, that song was about you.’’ Cas’ face goes from  anger because someone has interrupted his sleep to confusion.

‘’Dean is three in the morning, what are you talking about?’’ _You could have waited until tomorrow to go crazy_ , the expression on his face seems to say.

‘’You don’t understand, that song is about you, is about us. I need you and I  want you to be always by my side, I need you here, with you in the bunker every day is better, seeing you in the morning and being able to say good night to you before bed are the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you. I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want you to go away from me again.’’ Dean is paralyzed after his confession without knowing what to do, not daring to even breathe, waiting for a reaction from Cas.

The angel seems more awake than he was before and looks at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. His expression quickly changes, the surprise replaced by a soft smile and he moves a little in his bed, putting away the sheets and making room for Dean.

‘’Come here’’ Dean doesn’t move. Cas wants him to lay on the bed, the bed he prepared for Cas, Cas’ bed.’’ Look, I love you too.’’ The words come out of his lips without hesitation, as if for him they were as natural as breathing, that’s exactly what Dean can’t do right now, breathe. ‘’ But I’m sleepy so move your ass and come here.’’ Dean obeys and lies next to Cas, leaving a small space between them, everything is too new, too weird.

Slowly he moves, tentatively, and wraps his arms around Cas, internally cursing himself for not having taken the step before, happy to know that Cas feels the same way as him. He hums the song again and Cas chuckles softly.

‘’I think it’s time for you to stop singing, don’t you think?’’ Dean curls closer to Cas, giving him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring his request Dean continues with a big smile on his face.

_‘’Ooh, then I suddenly see you,_

_Ooh, did I tell you I need you_

_Every single day of my life_

_Got to get you into my life_

_Got to get you into my life.’‘_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! ❤ Song: Got to Get You Into My Life by The Beatles.


End file.
